1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzer. Specifically, the present invention relates to a downsizing of the analyzer that has a measurement module structure and performs backup of various data.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-116891, filed May 21, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-090369 discloses an analyzer including a plurality of analysis measurement module units, a main manipulation unit and a sub manipulation unit, which are connected to each other through a network.
FIG. 6 is a block diagram illustrating an example of the analyzer disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-090369. The analyzer 6 includes an analysis measurement module unit 1, an analysis measurement module 2, a main manipulation unit 3, a sub manipulation unit 4, and a network NW. The analysis measurement module unit 1, the analysis measurement module 2, the main manipulation unit 3, and the sub manipulation unit 4 are connected to each other through the network NW. The sub manipulation unit 4 includes database for backup. The analysis measurement module units 1 and 2 include a code for confirming a safety of the database after a recovery.
The analysis measurement module units 1 and 2 include a dispensing structure, a reagent dispensing structure, a stirrer structure, a multiple wavelength photometer, and a washing structure. The dispensing structure is for dispensing a specimen to a reaction container. The reagent dispensing structure is for dispensing a reagent to the reaction container. The stirrer structure is for stirring a mixed liquid in the reaction container. The multiple wavelength photometer measures an absorbance of the mixed liquid in the reaction container. The washing structure is for washing the used reaction container.
The analysis measurement module units 1 and 2 mix the specimen with the reagent in the reaction container. Then, the multiple wavelength photometer measures the absorbance of the mixed liquid by using a wavelength based on each analysis item. Thereby, the analysis measurement module units 1 and 2 analyze the specimen.
The main manipulation unit 3 and the sub manipulation unit 4 are man-machine interfaces with the analysis measurement module units 1 and 2. The main manipulation unit 3 and the sub manipulation unit 4 are for inputting a requested analysis item corresponding to the specimen, instructing a start/stop of analysis, displaying contents on a screen when the analysis measurement module units 1 and 2 output an alarm, and so on.
If the main manipulation unit 3 cannot perform its process by some abnormality, the sub manipulation unit 4 is used as a manipulation unit instead of the main manipulation unit 3. Settings of the sub manipulation unit 4 are changed so as to be used as the manipulation unit. While performing the settings of the sub manipulation unit 4, the processes such as a specimen analysis by the analysis measurement module units 1 and 2 are stopped. The analysis measurement module units 1 and 2 stop the processes while performing the settings of the sub manipulation unit 4. Thereby, the analyzer can be used normally and reliability of the analyzer can be increased.
Either the main manipulation unit 3 or the sub manipulation unit 4 may be a service processor. In the example of FIG. 6, the sub manipulation unit 4 is the service processor and is connected to an activation data analysis center 5 through a public line etc. The service processor stores periodic data and operational status data. The periodic data is necessary in performing a periodic inspection on the analysis measurement module units 1 and 2. The operational status data is, for example, trouble data of the analysis measurement module units 1 and 2. The service processor transmits the operational status data of the analysis measurement module units 1 and 2 to the activation data analysis center 5 through the public line and the like. The service processor transmits the trouble data showing that some abnormality occurs in the main manipulation unit 3 to the activation data analysis center 5 through the public line and the like.
The service processor determines that a lifetime of parts comes to the end based on an overall conduction time of the analyzer. The result of the determination is transmitted to the activation data analysis center 5. The activation data analysis center 5 can recommend an exchange of parts to a user based on the result of the determination for a preventive maintenance. The parts are, for example, a hard disk or a flash ROM storing the database.
The analysis measurement module units 1 and 2 calculates a concentration of the specimen from the absorbance and a variation in the absorbance of the mixed liquid that are measured based on a standard curve for converting to the concentration and an activity value. The data of the standard curve is varied based on a state of the analyzer and the reagent. Therefore, the data of the standard curve that has passed a prescribed time period cannot be used. Also, it is important to coordinate the data of the standard curve with the reagent. In the analysis measurement module units 1 and 2, it is necessary to recognize the data of the standard curve and the state of the reagent properly.
When storage storing the database has a problem and the database is restructured after the storage is repaired, if the database before the problem can be restored, it is not necessary to perform a reagent registration operation and a calibration operation. The time for restructuring the database can be shortened by performing a mirroring of the database anytime so as to enable a recovery. The mirroring should be performed in the existing system without adding an additional server to the system.
The database is included in either the main manipulation unit 3, the analysis measurement module units 1 or 2. In every case, the analysis measurement module units 1 and 2 transmit a result of a measurement and data of a used amount of the reagent to a unit including the database and the sub manipulation unit 4 that is the service processor.
The sub manipulation unit 4 structures the whole database or a selected part of the database inside the sub manipulation unit 4 by using the same process as the main manipulation unit 3. The database in the main manipulation unit 3 is mirrored to the sub manipulation unit 4 so as to coordinate the data when the communication load is small such as when the analyzer is started/reset.
It is necessary to confirm that the data has no error when restored. A timestamp is attached to the data transmitted from the main manipulation unit 3 to the sub manipulation unit 4 at the timing of performing the communication to specify the timing when the error occurs. The timestamp is, for example, a check digit to maintain the reliability of the data. The analyzer including the database stores the latest timestamp in a nonvolatile memory or the like. The time data stored in each unit does not correspond to the other units. To correct the gap in the time data, the timestamp includes data such as the number of times of the communications.
The timestamp data is the data when the communication is performed. Data, which is generated after the communication and is not sent to the database for backup, is also attached to the timestamp data stored in the nonvolatile memory of the analyzer so as to determine whether or not the reagent is dispensed after the communication and whether or not a new standard curve is generated after the communication.
The software in the analyzer recognizes that the operation of restoring the database is performed. The following operations are performed by comparing the timestamp.
If the timestamp of the database for backup corresponds to the timestamp of the analyzer, then it turns out that the storage storing the database of the analyzer had broken down after the database for backup is normally updated. In this case, the database for backup is reliable, and the database for backup is copied to a storage storing a new database of the analyzer. Whether or not new data is generated after the communication is confirmed based on the timestamp data stored in the nonvolatile memory of the analyzer. If there is new data, the new data is transmitted to the database to update the database.
If the timestamp of the database for backup is newer than the timestamp of the analyzer, it is determined that an error occurs in the process of the software and the database for backup cannot be copied to a new storage in the analyzer. In this case, it is assumed that the error is based not on the error in hardware of the storage storing the database but on the error in an operation of the software. Therefore, error information indicates as such.
If the timestamp of the database for backup is older than the timestamp of the analyzer, then there is a capability that the storage has broken out after the analyzer cannot perform a communication, a trouble has occurred on the network, and a trouble has occurred in the database for backup.
It is difficult to store all operations while the timestamp has a gap to the nonvolatile memory of the analyzer, the user is encouraged to correct the consumption of the reagent and the generated data of the standard curve while the timestamp has a gap.
By the configuration of FIG. 6 in accordance with the related art, the database can be backed up while the operation unit is redundant. It is difficult to downsize the analyzer.